I Remember
by RoLofan28
Summary: Someone remembers......


Title: I Remember (1/1)  
  
Author: ChynaHardyzfan28  
  
Pairing: Read and find out...it's pretty obvious. lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X2, or any of their characters. They belong to 20th Century Fox, Marvel Comics and/or themselves. Please don't sue. I'm simply someone that is a fan of the X-men and decided to right a fic about some of their characters.  
  
Spoilers: Sort of. If you've never seen the first X-men movie, then I might just be spoiling something for you. And as for X2, I'm not saying anything that you all alreayd didn't know from the commercials.   
  
Summary: Someone muses about someone else and how they first met.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Distribution: Ask first.  
  
She looked so nervous.   
  
Constantly glancing around the new setting.   
  
Her gloved hand tucking her hair behind her ears, which always fell loosely around her face when she glanced around, thus causing her to continue putting it back in place.  
  
She hadn't been introduced, but it was obvious that she was new.   
  
I, of course, was the first to notice her.  
  
She was sitting in the seat next to mine after all.  
  
Everyone else noticed our newest student.   
  
Many looking her over, sizing her up if you will.  
  
Some whispered to each other, probably wondering what it was that she could do.  
  
I mean, that's the main reason why all of us were here. Some of us were runaways and some of us weren't, but we all had something 'special' to offer, or at least, that's what Professor Xavier - Professor X to us - always said.  
  
Some of the students can do things like walk through walls, shoot fireworks from their fingertips, turn their bodies into steel, control fire.......  
  
And speaking of controlling fire.....  
  
I had been so caught up in looking at her.  
  
Taking in her brown eyes and long brown hair. Her skin---- she looked like a china doll ---  
  
absolutely beautiful.   
  
While staring---er, watching her, I noticed that the there was a light dancing on her face.  
  
I looked up to see that John ---- a fellow classmate of mine who calls himself 'Pyro' --- was showing off his powers yet again. He and his lighter.   
  
He was currently manipulating a fire ball in the palm of his hand behind his back. That's what he does, manipulate flames. He can't make it, but if there's a blaze goin', then he can make it as big as he wants and in any shape or form. But, if there's no falme, then he's as helpless as a child.  
  
I rolled my eyes and looked over at her again.   
  
Her pretty brown eyes were locked onto the fireball in John's hand.   
  
Well, me being the concerned person that I am, not wanting John to hurt anyone or set the school on fire, I decided to help him out a bit.   
  
I guess I'm what you might call 'special' too. Like everyone else here, I have a power as well. I can freeze the moisture in the air around me. I can freeze anything, or at least I think I can. I haven't fully explored my powers just yet, but hopefully I will one day.  
  
I extended my hand slightly and froze the fireball in John's hand. He dropped it and I smirked as he was repremanded by Ororo - Storm to all of us - for disturbing the class.  
  
I looked over at her again. She had her head down and was looking at her paper.  
  
I leaned over towards her a little.  
  
"I'm Bobby...." I whispered, not wanting to feel Storm's wrath. "What's your name?....."  
  
"Rogue."  
  
I smiled at her and placed my hand on her desk.   
  
She looked at me curiously.  
  
I pulled my hand back, revealing an ice sculpture in the shape of a rose.  
  
"Welcome to Mutant High".  
  
She gave me a small smile.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
That was three years ago.  
  
A lot has changed since then.  
  
"Whatcha' thinkin' 'bout Iceman?"  
  
I was shaken out of my revelry by her voice. Her southern drawl never failing to make me smile.  
  
"You.." I answered simply.  
  
She rolled her eyes playfully. It always embarrassed her when I gave her compliments. Telling her beautiful she was and all that.  
  
"Bobby......."  
  
"You know I mean it...."  
  
A slight blush stained her cheeks and she ducked her head down.  
  
"Sweet talker......"  
  
"Rogue....honey, look at me...."  
  
She did so, albeit shyly.  
  
"I really do mean every word I say....I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it..."  
  
She nodded.  
  
I leaned in and I noticed her stiffen slightly.  
  
It was a little hard getting around Rogue's power. She has the ability to literally suck the life out of people if she comes in skin-to-skin contact with anyone. That's why she was wearing gloves the first day I met her and everyday since then. We've worked it out, sort of ----not completely, but hey, I'm not complaining.  
  
"Don't worry....I won't linger too long...."  
  
"Okay...."  
  
I leaned in and our lips met in a soft kiss.   
  
We'd been kissing for a few seconds when I felt her hands on my chest pushing ever so slightly. That usually meant that it was time to stop kissing.   
  
I guess, I'm just so used to her taking my powers for a little bit that it takeslonger each time for me to realize that she's doing it. I mean, when I'm kissing her, she's the only thing I'm thinking about. Not powers, not obstacles...nothing but her.  
  
I finally pulled away to find that we were both breathless.....me more so than her I mused.  
  
She exhaled a cool mist of air from her mouth, as she always does after we kiss. I think she's beginning to like having ice powers. If I'm not careful, she may suck me dry and take them from me....but, I don't think that there's a better way to go.  
  
She smiled at me.  
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
"Us ...just thinkin' 'bout the first time we met....We're kissin' now, but the first time you tried to touch me I freaked... do you remember that?"  
  
"Yeah...." I smiled. "I remember...."  
  
End. 


End file.
